There are numerous known remote game systems in which players, present at various remote locations, can play a game by communicating coded information relating to the state of the game through a common communication network, such as a telephone line.
By way of a first example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,558 entitled “Remote Gaming Apparatus” and issued to Shimamoto et al. on Feb. 8, 1983, each player has a dedicated game apparatus that detects and displays the position of game pieces (i.e., chess pieces). Each dedicated gaming apparatus has communications hardware that transmits and receives, over a phone system, coded information relating to the position of the game pieces. In this manner, each dedicated gaming apparatus displays the current position of the game pieces as effected by both players.
By way of a second example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,471 entitled “Interactive Telephone Gaming System” and issued to Vancraeynest on Feb. 16, 1993, discloses a gaming apparatus used with a telephone network which supports standard dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signals. One or more players use a modified telephone station to play a game with a network gaming apparatus by receiving a sequence of DTMF tones and replicating the same sequence DTMF tones by pressing tone keys that correspond to the received sequence of DTMF tones. Each tone key has a corresponding light emitting diode (LED) which illuminates in response to receiving a corresponding DTMF signal from the network gaming apparatus. The illumination of the LEDs provide visible cues to the player at the modified telephone station to assist the player in matching the auditory pattern of DTMF tones generated by the network gaming apparatus.
By way of a third example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,288 entitled “Communication Terminal Used As A Game Machine” and issued to Teshima et al. on Dec. 28, 1993, discloses a communication terminal used to play a game with an opponent through a telephone line. The communication terminal comprises a push button type telephone connected parallel to the communication terminal so that a voice signal of the push button type telephone is simultaneously transmitted to the opponent with a PB signal and a position signal. Accordingly, it is possible to talk with an opponent during game play.
By way of a fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,064 entitled “Device For Playing Games Via A Communications Network, And A Game System Using A Communications Network” and issued to Pieterse et al. on Jun. 27, 2000, discloses apparatus using a pointing device such as a joystick or the keys of a telephone set to generate DTMF pointing signals. Pieterse also discloses using the keys of a telephone set to transmit game instructions, such as “Fire”, “Start”, “Stop” and “Hold”.
Although these known remote gaming systems succeed in providing entertainment to remotely located game players, they pose a problem in that the equipment used to play games is large and bulky, and thus is not portable. Furthermore, the variety of the types of games played is limited based on the fixed design of the gaming systems.
Additionally, computer games, played via a server located in a telephone network or over the Internet, normally require the user to subscribe to a service and/or pay to play a game. For such games, it is difficult to set up a game with a known opponent. Often, game players are playing alone or against a computer. In other cases, players participating in game play do not know who their opponents are, and thus the personal interaction with friends and family members is lost. Further, such games do not allow parties having a conversation to spontaneously play a game by placing their communication devices in a game mode.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to incorporate a flexible compact gaming system into a portable communication terminal, such that parties having a conversation via a communications link can initiate game play, or carry out other specialized communication functions over the communications link at any desired time during the conversation.